


The Singh-Allen pact

by Kr1411



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry was taken in by the Singh's, Gen, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr1411/pseuds/Kr1411
Summary: Ever since he was eleven, Barry allen and David Singh had had a special bond. They would tell eachother everything, never lie to each other. Ever since David had taken Barry in, and gotten through the walls he’d put up. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do, but ever since he did, the two were inseparable.





	The Singh-Allen pact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cello_great_again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cello_great_again/gifts).



> Prompt from cello_great_again: Can you write a oneshot of Captain Singh finding out that Barry owns S.T.A.R. Labs? And maybe Barry was adopted by Rob and Singh so it’s Bartholomew Henry Allen-Singh or something like that. Maybe throw in some Glee characters or something? I don’t know but please consider this!

Ever since he was eleven, Barry allen and David Singh had had a special bond. They would tell eachother everything, never lie to each other. Ever since David had taken Barry in, and gotten through the walls he’d put up. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do, but ever since he did, the two were inseparable. 

David remembered the good times, like teaching Barry how to shave and drive. Driving was the more interesting one. The first time Barry was on the road, he almost crashed into another car. Singh would’ve gotten lucky via being a police captain if he had crashed. 

He remembered the night Barry told him that he wanted to be a forensic scientist for the CCPD. He’d gone and applied for multiple colleges behind David’s back, in case he didn’t approve. Singh was taken aback by Barry’s rebellion, as well as his lack of trust that Singh would approve, but all in all he was glad Barry found something he wanted to do. 

While Barry was away at college, David met the love of his life, Rob. He tried telling Barry, but Barry was always busy with some sort of class. David didn’t believe one could possibly be that busy, but after a look at Barry’s schedule, he realised two things: One, Barry was determined to get a degree in forensics, and two, he wasn’t lying about being busy. He was taking every class there was on the impossible, and on sciences. 

Singh knew why Barry was taking classes on discovering the impossible. He still believed his dad was innocent, even if David didn’t. And David was ok with that. If his father murdered his mother in cold blood, he would believe in his dad too. Especially if he was a witness. 

When Barry finally gotten the time to come home, he met Rob for the first time. Barry knew David had found someone, but that didn’t mean he had taken a liking to this someone. As a matter of fact, Barry instantly disliked Rob. Ever since Barry was eleven, it had been him and David against the world. They had a good balance, and now someone had come in and ruined this balance. 

It took a while, but after realising Rob made David happy, Barry decided to give him a chance. He and Rob would hang out between school years, and David had never been happier. 

Eventually, Barry graduated, and got a job at the CCPD as a forensic assistant. Barry wished he got a higher spot, but it was still something. He was in the building, and that was pretty much all that mattered. 

After about three years, the head CSI decided to give Barry his lab. After all, with Barry’s talent, he could use it more than the head CSI could. Barry accepted the lab with ease, and his boss had taken to working at another precinct. 

The first time Barry didn’t tell Singh about something right away was when Barry heard about a man who could talk to fish in Coast City. Singh wasn’t too pleased with that. 

The strange cases just kept coming, as well as the lies Barry would tell Singh. It was starting to affect their relationship, but Barry was more concerned with proving the impossible. It hurt both Singh and Rob, but they knew they wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. 

When Oliver Queen called Singh and told him about one of their “forensic assistants lying about a case and intruding on another,” he was pissed. He knew Barry had been sneaking off to other cities, but this was one step too far. If they got sued by the SCPD, or worse, Queen Consolidated, the CCPD would be in big trouble. 

Lucky for Barry, they didn’t end up suing the CCPD. But, before David could talk to Barry, Barry was struck by lightning, and put in a coma. It was devastating, watching Barrythose nine months, afraid that the last emotion he felt toward Barry was anger that Barry was taking serious risks. 

When Barry woke up, David was overjoyed. But then, Barry became even more secretive, and started hanging out at STAR Labs of all placed. It confused David, but he was just happy Barry was alive. 

A year passed, and Rob and David got engaged. Barry was meant to be David’s best man. But then a hole opened up in the sky, and Harrison Wells admitted to being Henry Allen’s killer, and Barry was suddenly more closed off than ever. 

One day, Singh decided to pay Barry a long overdue visit. Barry’s been overworking himself at STAR Labs, it wasn’t fair for him to not catch a break. 

“Hey, Barry,” David said, as he walked into the room he assumed Barry to be in. Barry looked up from whatever he was doing. It looked like… Bills of something? 

“Hey,” Barry said, looking back to his paper. The tone in his voice made it clear that he was exhausted. 

“You should come home, take a break,” David said, walking next to Barry. 

“I can’t, too much to do,” Barry said, putting a bill to the side. 

“Why? What’s so important that’s got you this stressed out?” David asked, looking at his foster son. 

“Harrison Wells left me all his inheritance,” Barry said, taking a deep breath. 

“Why would he do that?” David asked, confused. Why would Barry’s father’s killer give him all of his money?

“Because, I’m the Flash?” Barry asked, looking up at the police captain. David’s eyes widened. 

“You’re…” It all made sense. The Flash appearing right after Barry woke up. Barry always leaving work at random. Barry being even more secretive than ever. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” David asked, and Barry looked down.

“I wanted to,” he said, and crossed his arms in a way that made him look insecure. “I did. But if I knew, I’d be putting you and Rob in danger. I couldn’t do that.”

David looked at Barry. “We can talk about this later,” he said, grabbing the younger man’s hand. “Right now, you need to get some rest.”

Barry shot David a small smile. “Rest sounds nice,” he said softly. David reached in and gave Barry a hugged, and the two walked out in silence. They could talk later; for now, all that mattered was rebuilding each other’s trust. And Barry getting rest. That was also important.

**Author's Note:**

> *Crashes through wall* *trips over table* *Runs into a bunch of other humans* HEY GUESS WHO GOT A TUMBLR? Yea, that's right! I did ^.^ Please message me, or just like... do what you do on tumblr? Mu username is kr1411, just like everything else I have.


End file.
